Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information, while routes have conventionally been planned by hand along paths defined by the maps. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices, and navigation has been enhanced through the use of graphical user interfaces.
Digital maps and navigation can provide dynamic route guidance to users as they travel along a route, or general assistance to a user when no specific destination has been selected. Further, dynamic map attributes such as route traffic, route conditions, and other dynamic map-related information may be provided to enhance the digital maps and facilitate navigation and driver assistance through situational awareness. Typical digital maps and navigation systems may have copious amounts of information available, from various road network awareness to accident, construction, and other traffic-related dynamically updated data. This data is often unused unless a destination has been selected and route guidance to the destination planned.